


Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Death, Depression, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Overprotective!Steve, PTSD, Sad!Tony, Sex, Slow Burn, Survival, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence, Zombies, bucky and tony become best friends basically, nobodies evil, spoiler alert: tony cant kill rhodey so bucky does it for him, steve is nineteen, they're just doing what it takes to survive, tony is seventeen, updates might be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: At the age of fourteen, Tony Stark watched as his parents were dragged away into a containment cell.At the age of fifteen, Tony Stark was shoved into a world of Kill or be Killed.  Kill or be Bitten.At the age of sixteen, Tony Stark hugged his girlfriend, whispered, “I love you, so, so much, Pep,” into her ear, and then raised his pistol to her temple, shuddering as the shot echoed through the air.At the age of seventeen, Tony collapsed on the floor of the Avengers Compound, his soft sobs filling the room as Steve Rogers stood before him, ready to fire.





	Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

Tony barely has time to take in his surroundings before he is grabbed by the arm and shoved to the ground. A gun is held to his face, and his first feeling is that of utter relief. If there’s a gun, it’s not a zombie. Then he realizes that an honest-to-God gun is shoved against his forehead, and he’s suddenly wheezing as his gut twists in panic. He scrambles to hide his arc reactor, but before he can do so, his hands are effortlessly tied behind his back by harsh, unforgiving hands. He tries his hardest not to put up a fight, no struggle, if he can just prove he’s not bitten…

“Who are you?” A gruff voice asks, and Tony thinks this must be Steve Rogers. The one they all talk about, the supersoldier, the righteous man from another life. The one they all told him to find. 

Tony lets out a weak sob. “T-Tony. Tony Stark.”

“A Stark?” Another voice asks, sour. Tony gags on his own spit as he attempts to keep in his pitiful tears. “We should shoot him. He’s probably bitten. Prissy little boy like him has no prior training.”

“We don’t know that,” a smaller voice adds. It’s shaky. Nervous. 

“He could be of use,” Steve(?) agrees. He shoves his hands into his pockets, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head in thought. “Starks were never fit for battle, but they sure know how to build.” 

Tony's yanked up by his hair, forced onto his feet. His cheeks are wet and it feels odd against his dry skin, but he holds his head up, even as his bottom lip quivers helplessly. Fingers grasp him, searching for any bites. He feels almost smug when they come up empty.

“You a genius like your old man?” A pretty red-head asks, her voice dripping with scorn. 

Tony nods, shoulders hunched. She must be Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. She glares at him with cold eyes, and he wants to hide away from her, but he has to do this. He can build them weapons, and in turn, they can keep him safe.

 

“Use your words,” the guy he assumes is Steve Rogers hisses. “And maybe we’ll use ours.” He holds up his gun for good measure, swinging it once, lips twitching into a menacing smirk. 

“Y-ye-ss,” Tony squeaks.

“Pathetic,” a short man sneers, a quiver strung over his back. Tony takes a step back, though he pulls his lips into a thin line in attempt to hide their trembling. Tony knows he’s pathetic, but… but he has to survive this, he has to find Rhodey. There was a time, when he was younger and naive, that he thought he could find the people who started this. HYDRA, or so the Government called them. But that time had passed.

“Alright,” tall, blonde and gorgeous sighs. “Might as well introduce him to everyone. But you’re going to be guarded twenty-four seven, Mr. Stark.”

Tony thinks he says something along the lines of ‘yes sir’ because no one scolds him and tells him to use his words again. He stumbles after them, coming to a large room that looks like some sort of cafeteria. The walls are an ugly shade of piss-yellow, and the wide room doesn’t smell much better, but compared to the sickening stench of rotting bodies outside… 

“I’m Steve Rogers,” Steve Rogers announces. Ah, so Tony had guessed right, ‘tall, blonde and gorgeous’ was indeed Steve. “And this is Natasha,” he waves his hand toward the Black Widow.

Tony swallows, then straightens up somewhat and forces a smile onto his face. “Good to meet you Natasha, Steve.” 

 

Steve nods once, looping his arm around Natasha’s waist somewhat defensively. “Can’t say the same right now, but we’ll see.” Steve lets his arm drop, but keeps a watchful eye on Tony nonetheless. “And these are Clint, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, and Bucky…. And Thor. Natasha is to guard you.”

Tony keeps the smile on his face, but only nods at them in greeting. He thinks if he speaks he might break down sobbing again. She has a gleam in her eye, one that Tony doesn’t like, not one bit. He doesn’t want to die, not at the hands of this so called ‘Black Widow’, and at least not now that he’s with the Avengers, who are supposed to be keeping civilization safe. But apparently, if you’re a Stark, you’re not a civilian. 

You’re a monster.

(Starks are made of Iron, huh?)

Natasha grabs him by the arm and yanks him toward a door. She doesn’t speak at first, but once they’re out of earshot, she heaves a big sigh and turns to Tony, releasing his arm. “You’re not gonna hurt us, are you?” She asks, voice pleasant, though Tony can sense a hidden layer of warning.

“No,” he whispers. 

“I know,” Natasha agrees. “But we do have to take these extra precautions. Besides, if anything, you’re probably safer in a cell.” She grabs onto his arm again, rushing him along down the hallway. “Now, I’m sure Steve will get you a little something to eat because Steve doesn’t really understand that you’re a prisoner.”

Tony closes his eyes for a long second. God, he really hates this girl.

“You’re not dating him, right?” He spits out before he can stop himself. Natasha freezes, lips curling into a scowl. Tony shrinks back, knows what’s coming-

“No, I’m not. Not him.”

“Bucky, then?” Tony prods. “I see the way he looks at you. Natasha Romanov, The Black Widow, Dating Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier. A known terrorist.” 

“You’re a prisoner,” Natasha mutters, shoving him further along. They come to a cell, and she pries it open, pushing Tony unforgivingly into it. “You’re a prisoner,” she repeats. “And that is none of your business.”

She slams the cell shut, and locks the door behind her.


End file.
